


The Geminids

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Losing the TARDIS coral, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been less than a week since the TARDIS coral had died, and Rose Tyler had hoped this would cheer the Doctor, but he didn't seem excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geminids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt (provided this week by on-the-drift), Ten or Tentoo x Rose, meteor shower/meteor storm.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT MY HEADCANON. I will always envision Tentoo and Rose traveling in their own TARDIS and IF they didn't then that scene never took place like the aired episode. I can't accept them having the coral and it not working out. But that being said... this is what my muse went with. I'm sorry!

“She’s dead, Rose.” The Doctor’s voice was hoarse and there was more pain in this set of his eyes than she had ever seen. “I’m so sorry. I can’t get you back out there.”

Rose hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry too. But not really because of that.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she continued. “I’ll miss being out amongst the stars. But it was travelling with _you_ that made me fall in love, Doctor. We’ve still got this whole big planet to explore together and so much to see.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

Then she held him while he wept. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose watched the Doctor’s forlorn face as they waited for the Geminids to begin. It’d been less than a week since the TARDIS coral had died, and she had hoped this would cheer him, but he didn’t seem excited. 

A meteor soared across the sky. “I never did stuff like this here. Too busy trying to get back to you. If we were out there we might miss moments like these.”

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I never thought we’d get a life like this.”

For the first time in days, the Doctor truly smiled.


End file.
